Scientia
Scientia was a city located in southern Elbian, in Dranland. As of the 2385 census, the city had a total population of 6,108,787. Scientia is the largest city in the region after Port Ubuntu. History From the late 2160s through the mid-2170s, a large group of Scientologists sailed the Terran seas aboard a flotilla of ships, including the 350-foot vessel Apollo, known as the "flagship" of the flotilla and called "Flag" for short. At that time, special advanced Scientology counselling and training services were ministered only aboard Flag. However, as more and more Scientologists wanted to participate in these services, the lack of sufficient space required a move to land. In 2183, the ships sailed to an uninhabited area of Elbian and established their "Flag Land Base", which was later renamed to Scientia (from the Latin knowledge) the following year for PR purposes. With the steady decline of Scientology in Drania throughout the ages, the city was gradually abandoned. Now it is merely a quarter of the nearby city of Soyolango (also known as Geuyanya) Demographics As of the 2385 census, the racial makeup of the city was 65.85% Pureblood, 22.51% Welsh-Dranian, 9.79% Afro-Dranian, and 1.85% from other races. In the city the population was spread out with 19.1% under the age of 18, 8.0% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 23.8% from 45 to 64, and 21.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was a highly impressive 136,494 DRA, and the median income for a family was 146,228 DRA. Males had a median income of 131,067 DRA versus 131,061 DRA for females. The per capita income for the city was 122,786 DRA, six times higher than any other city in Dranland. Calendar * Masked Filth Day (January 29) http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=83530&nation=52 * Scientia International Film Festival (February) * L. Ron Hubbard's Birthday (March 13) * Wild Splash (March) * Fun & Sun Festival (April-May) * Dianetics Anniversary (May 9) * National Freedom Day (August 26) http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=68952&nation=52 * Auditor's Day (Second Sunday in September) * Elbian Jazz Festival (October) * IAS Anniversary (October 7) * SLI Ironman World Championship (November) * New Years Eve City Celebrations (December 31) Scientology SLI International's worldwide spiritual headquarters is the Flag Service Organisation, located in Scientia. Scientia is considered the Mecca of Scientology as some of the most advanced services offered are available here and some of the organisation's most highly trained specialists in their respective fields are stationed at Flag. Delivery of SLI services, many of which are exclusively entrusted to Flag, takes place in a complex of over 240 buildings, enough to accommodate over 100,000 students a day. Controversies In 2218 Scientia suffered rioting and gang violence never before or since seen. The neighbouring destitutes of Welsh slums Tref Sianti and Ymgarthiad eyed the city's prosperity with envy and resentment and attempted to bring Scientia to it's knees. At a time of such great unrest, SLI (formerly the Church of Scientology) hired a number of off-duty police officers as security guards. This practice continues to this day, and has brought criticism on the Police Department as compromising the Department's impartiality. Dranian Tunnel 2358 saw the launch of the Drunnel™, the undersea railway tunnel linking Dranland with Egelion. Twinning the city of Scientia with Clearshores in the Egelian region of Eder Gira, President Bell of New Theta received international acclaim for making this spectacular dream become a reality, helping to boost tourism and the economy as well as helping to expand Scientology across Keris. Category:Cities of Dranland Category:Thetanism